Nouvelle version d'avatar
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Cette histoire parlera de la rencontre de deux personnes totalement différentes avec les Na'vis. Si nous changions qu'un seul détail au film de James Cameron, l'histoire pourrait-elle changer ou pas? Entre rivalité, intrigue, amour et drame l'un de nos héros trouvera t'il sa place parmi les Na'vis?
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1

Prologue et Chapitre 1 : bienvenue à Pandora

Prologue : Stella est une jeune femme de 23 ans vivant sur Pandora, depuis maintenant trois ans. Elle connait parfaitement cet endroit grâce à son avatar qu'elle guide par pensée du laboratoire se trouvant à la base militaire se situant lui-même sur Pandora. Stella est une chercheuse adorant le peuple Na'vis et parlant merveilleusement bien leur langue, et connaissant chaque plante ainsi que toutes les créatures se situant sur cette planète, elle est d'ailleurs proche de ceux-ci qu'elle considère comme des amis. Mais malheureusement elle n'a jamais pu rencontrer le clan des Na'vis en personne, mais si cela venait à se produire, l'histoire que nous connaissons nous serait-elle la même ou serait-elle différente ? A vous de le découvrir.

Chapitre 1

PDV Stella

Aujourd'hui les militaires recevaient du renfort de nouveaux marines arrivaient à Pandora d'ailleurs l'un d'eux venait d'entrer dans le laboratoire du docteur Grace avec Norman un chercheur qui venait de finir sa formation concernant Pandora depuis peu, le marine ce dirigea vers Grace et tendis sa main.

\- bonjour je m'appelle Jake, Jake Sully, dit-il

\- je sais qui vous êtes, répondit Grace, mais c'est votre frère que je voulais pas vous

\- je sais, il est mort ! C'est dommage mais c'est ainsi, dit le denommé Jake

\- avez vous déjà travailler en laboratoire ? Demanda Grace

\- j'ai déjà disséqué une grenouille, répondit Jake

\- vous voyez ils se foutent de nous, dit Grace agacé, je vais aller voir Selfridge

\- non n'y va pas, dit Max

\- un administrateur n'a pas à fourrer son nez dans mon laboratoire, répondit Grace déjà à la porte

\- soit là demain matin à 8h précise et essaye de trouver les mots, dit Max à Jake

Celui le regarda et hocha la tête, pendant ce temps je me dirigea vers la machine n°4 et prévient l'équipe que je partais avec mon avatar, quand j'ouvris les yeux j'étais dans le corps de mon avatar, dans la maison où toutes les autres personnes possédant un corps d'avatar dormaient. Je sortis de la maison et partis me promener où je rencontra plusieurs amis à moi comme des tetrapterons, des loups-vipères, un thanator, et un ikran dont j'étais très proche et qui avait déjà un cavalier.

Avec celui-ci je m'unis grâce à ma tresse pour partager nos pensées nous permettant ainsi de discuter ensemble, et je lui donna à manger des morceaux de viandes, ou encore des préparations que je créais spécialement pour ikran, et surtout pour lui. Avec les tetrapterons je discuta avec eux et je les caressa longuement ce qu'ils apprécièrent beaucoup et avec les loups-vipères et le thanator je joua avec eux longuement et assista à leur partie de chasse. Puis quand la nuit commença à tomber je leur dis au revoir et rentra au "camp de base" où je me coucha et ferma les yeux pour les réouvrir dans la machine dans mon propre corps, une fois sortis de là j'alla à la cafétéria où je pris des légumes et du poisson avec une pomme pour mon repas que je mangea en silence avant de partir dans ma chambre pour dormir.


	2. Chapitre 2 :Rencontre avec les Na'vis

Chapitre 2 : rencontre avec le peuple Na'vis

 **Langue na'vi**

 _"..."_ _langage par pensée_

Toute l'histoire sera du point de vue de Stella et parfois d'un point de vue extérieur ou d'un personnage mais dans ces cas là je le préciserai.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivé des deux nouvelles recrus Jake et Norman. Et aujourd'hui ceux-ci venait avec nous visiter Pandora via nos avatars avec Grace, nous nous mîmes chacun dans une machine et lorsque nous nous réveillâmes nous étions tous dans la maison aménagée pour nos avatars. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers les hélicos pour que Trudy nous emmène à quelques kilomètres de là, en pleine forêt. Il était inutile que je prenne mon arc avec mes flèches étant donné que nous allions uniquement accompagner Grace récolter et prélever des échantillons de plantes.

Une fois monté à bord de l'hélico, celui-ci décolla et nous amena à quelques kilomètres de la base où nous passâmes devant des chutes d'eaux et quelques minutes plus tard l'hélico se posa en pleine forêt où nous descendîmes et nous commençâmes à marcher pendant environ une heure avant de nous arrêter, pour que Grace puisse commencer à récolter et prélever les échantillons de différentes plantes.

Pendant ce temps j'en profita pour boire de l'eau qui se trouvait sur l'une des nombreuses plantes de cette forêt, après cela je partis dans mes pensées pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard par un rugissement furieux d'un marteaurau ainsi que le bruit d'arbres cassés, je regarda autour de moi pour constater que ce fichu marines avait disparu et que Grace pester après lui du fait qu'il ne soit pas rester près d'eux nous nous dirigeâmes donc rapidement vers la source du bruit pour voir Jake faire face comme je le pensais à un marteaurau.

Après quelques minutes de face à face et alors que Jake et le marteaurau se foncer droit dessus celui-ci s'arrêta avant de se figer puis je sentis une odeur qui mettais bien connu étant donné que c'était l'odeur de ma meilleure amie de l'espèce thanator aussitôt le marteaurau fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les siens, d'ailleurs celle-ci finit par faire son apparition deux minutes plus tard, dos à Jake et quand celui-ci se retourna et l'aperçut il pâlit légèrement celle-ci sauta au-dessus de lui pour se diriger vers le groupe de marteaurau celui-ci fit alors face à mon amie, qui comprit d'ailleurs qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, elle se retourna alors vers Jake, qui demanda à Grace si avec cette espèce il fallait s'enfuir ou pas, elle lui répondit alors qu'il fallait s'enfuir en courant, en courant très vite.

Il partit alors à toute vitesse et mon amie le poursuivit et moi je la suivis pour essayer de la raisonner avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer et que ses petits se retrouvent seuls au monde je finis par la rattraper au bout de plusieurs minutes de courses et lui sauta dessus avant de faire le lien avec elle me faisant au passage très mal au dos et aux jambes à cause de la position dans laquelle j'étais maintenant.

 _"Laisse le, il risque de te tuer si tu t'approche trop de lui, et je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre. Et si tu le chasse uniquement pour nourrir tes petits, sache que j'ai de la nourriture pour toi et tes petits justement"_ , lui dis-je

 _"Très bien, je l'épargne pour cette fois pour te faire plaisir mais il vaut mieux qu'il ne croise plus jamais ma route, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer"_ , me répondit mon amie thanator

 _"Très bien, maintenant je vais te donner la nourriture pour toi et tes petits"_ , lui dis-je

 _"merci"_ , me répondit mon amie

 _"Je t'en prie"_ , lui dis-je avant de descendre de son dos en faisant attention de ne pas me faire encore plus mal qu'actuellement, et de sortir la nourriture du sac qu'elle mangea aussitôt avant de partir.

Je rejoignis Jake rapidement qui venait de tomber pour tomber en bas de la chute de cascade je plongeai aussitôt pour le rejoindre et l'aider à survivre dans cette immense forêt, nous ressortîmes deux minutes plus tard de l'eau, avant de nous diriger vers la rive et de reprendre la marche. Je lui fis signe de la tête de me suivre et c'est ainsi que nous marchâmes durant plusieurs heures durant avant que cet imbécile de marines décide de me fossé compagnie, il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour le retrouver et quand je le retrouvai, il était en compagnie de Neytiri et à côté d'eux se trouvait le cadavre d'un jeune loup-vipère désormais mort grâce celle-ci, il avait dû auparavant agonisé quand Neytiri lui avait planté une flèche dans le corps et elle l'avait achevé en plantant son couteau dans son corps pour qu'il ne souffre plus.

 **-** **oh non, mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?** Lui demande-je

\- quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai rien compris ! Me dit-il

Je lui jetai un regard noir, avant de me précipiter vers le jeune loup-vipère et de le regarder le regard triste.

 **\- tu n'aurais jamais dû t'éloigner de moi imbécile !** Lui dis-je

 **\- bonjour Neytiri** , lui dis-je

 **\- sommes nous sensées nous connaître ?** Me demanda telle curieuse

 **\- non, tu ne m'as jamais vu, mais je passais de temps en temps à l'école et c'est ainsi que je vous aient vu Tsu'tey et toi pour la première fois avant de voir les autres** , lui explique-je

 **\- je vois** , dit-elle

 **\- qu'a fait cet imbécile ?** Demande-je en désignant Jake

 **\- il se comporte comme un enfant, il ne sait rien, il fait du bruit, il ne voit pas** , me dit-elle en colère

 **\- ce n'est pas étonnant venant de sa part, ça fait deux fois maintenant qu'il s'amuse à me fausser compagnie** , lui dis-je

Elle me sourit en guise de réponse avant de me regarder intensément, je lui souris comprenant son trouble, en effet je ne ressembler en rien aux autres Na'vis contrairement à eux j'avais gardé mes cheveux blonds au lieu d'avoir les cheveux noirs comme tout les autres Na'vis, et mes yeux étaient bleu clair au lieu de jaune.

Cela avait d'ailleurs intrigué les scientifiques qui m'avaient fait une batterie de test sans jamais rien trouver, cela m'avait fait sourire et je dois avouer que ça me plaisait d'être différente des autres.

 **\- venez** , nous dit-elle finalement

\- quoi ? dit Jake

Je lui fis signe de nous suivre toutes les deux et il nous suivit quoi que je préférai rester derrière lui, étant donnée qu'il adorait nous fausser compagnie. Il suivit néanmoins Neytiri en courant tout en discutant avec elle. Il faillit à un moment donné tomber dans le vide en perdant l'équilibre mais Neytiri le rattrapa sans problème pour l'aider à se redresser.

Puis nous vîmes tout d'un coup énormément de pollen de l'arbre des âmes plusieurs d'eux vinrent se poser sur Jake tandis que tout les autres vinrent se poser de partout sur moi -sur mes cheveux, sur mon visage, sur mes bras, sur ma poitrine, sur mon buste, ma taille, mon dos, mes jambes, mes cuisses- puis ils ne bougèrent plus, pendant deux trois minutes avant de partir, alors que j'ai pu constater qu'au bout d'une minute, ceux sur Jake était partit rejoindre l'arbre des âmes.

Neytiri nous regarda stupéfaite avant de nous dire de nous dépêcher nous la suivîmes alors jusqu'au moment où Jake tomba après être prit un lasso dans les pieds et nous vîmes alors six Na'vis l'encercler, nous nous précipitâmes aussitôt pour le rejoindre, et je reconnu Tsu'tey sur l'un des équidius, je baissai aussitôt la tête non seulement par respect mais également car le regarder dans les yeux ne me rappeler que trop bien la cause de mon handicap physique et oral.

 **\- du calme mon peuple du calme !** Dit Neytiri **. Tsu'tey que fais tu ?** Demanda telle

 **\- ils n'ont rien à faire ici ! Il est interdit d'amener ces étrangers chez nous !** Dit Tsu'tey

 **\- je sais, mais il y a eu un signe ! Un signe Eywa !** Répondit Neytiri

Tsu'tey nous regarda quelques minutes avant de faire signe aux autres pour leur dire de nous amener au village. Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes dans leur village où je saluai comme il se doit le chef de la tribu, geste qu'il me rendit en me regardant avec curiosité, je lui souris timidement en réponse.

 **\- Que font-ils ici ?** Demanda le chef de la tribu

 **\- je les aie rencontré en chemin à quelques minutes d'intervalles d'abord l'homme puis la femme apparemment l'homme avait fossé compagnie à celle qui l'accompagnait !** Répondit Neytiri

 **\- pourquoi ne les as-tu pas tués ?** Demanda son père

 **\- je comptais tuer l'homme quand il s'est égaré mais il y a eu un signe d'Eywa puis ensuite un autre quand la femme nous a rejoints plus tard mais il était encore plus important que la première fois mais cette fois sur les deux** , dit Neytiri

\- qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Jake, ne comprenant pas leur langue

\- mon père décide s'il faut te tuer ou non, lui répondit Neytiri

\- ton père ? Dit Jake surpris avant de commencer un mouvement vers l'avant

 **\- ne bouge surtout pas, tu risquerais de nous attirer des ennuis** , lui dis-je en lui tenant fermement le bras.

Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas le Na'vi, Jake comprit quand même ce que je lui disais grâce à la pression de ma main sur son bras et ne bougea plus. Puis le chef de la tribu nous regarda à tour de rôle avant de me regarder à nouveau avec curiosité et intrigue.

 **\- comment t'appelles-tu ?** Me demanda t-il

 **\- je m'appelle Stella grand chef** **Eytukan** , lui répondis-je

 **\- que fais-tu ici avec lui ?** Me demanda t-il en désignant Jake

 **\- cet imbécile adore nous fausser compagnie quand j'ai rencontré votre fille c'était la deuxième fois grand chef Omaticaya, je nous chercher un abri pour pouvoir dormir en attendant le lever du jour quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'avait quitté et il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour le retrouver et quand ce fut le cas c'est pour le retrouver au près de votre fille** , lui explique-je

 **\- je vois** , dit-il simplement

\- **que font ces étrangers chez nous ?** Demanda une voix féminine, au son de cette voix nous levâmes la tête pour voir qui venait de parler.

 **\- c'est ma mère, la grande** **Tsahik de notre clan,** **Mo'at** , me dit Neytiri

Dès que je la vis je baissai la tête en signe de respect et Jake fit la même chose que moi. Une fois descendu elle se dirigea vers nous puis nous regarda elle aussi à tour de rôle avant de me regarder à nouveau avec curiosité.

\- quel est ton nom ? Demanda telle à Jake

\- Jake, Jake Sully, répondit-il

\- pourquoi es tu venu vers nous ? Demanda à nouveau la Tsahik

\- pour pouvoir apprendre, dit Jake

\- nous avons essayé d'apprendre à ton peuple, il est très dur d'apprendre à quelqu'un dont la coupe est déjà pleine, répondit-elle

\- moi ma coupe est vide je peux vous l'assurer, demander au docteur Augustine, je ne suis pas un savant, dit-il

 **\- sa c'est sûr** , siffle-je avec colère

La Tsahik me regarda à nouveau curieuse avant de reporter son attention sur Jake.

\- alors qui est tu ? Demanda telle

\- je suis un marines, j'étais un guerrier, je faisais parti du clan des crânes rasés, dit-il

 **\- un guerrier ? Laissez moi m'en occupé, je n'aurai aucun problème à le tuer** , dit Tsu'tey en colère et en amorçant un mouvement vers l'avant pour s'occuper de Jake, mais il fut interrompu dans sa course par Eytukan qui l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

Jake regarda Tsu'tey avec interrogation et étonnement ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit.

 **\- et toi qui es tu ?** Me demanda telle

 **\- je m'appelle Stella grande** **Tsahik** ,lui répondis-je avec respect

\- **quel est ta fonction dans le peuple de ceux qui viennent du ciel ?** Demanda Mo'at

 **\- je suis l'une des assistantes du docteur Augustine** , lui dis-je

 **\- où as tu appris notre langue ?** Me demanda Mo'at

 **\- au près du docteur Augustine et parfois à…** (Je déglutis avec difficulté en sentant mes mauvais souvenirs revenir à la surface) **à l'école de Grace quand je passais pour lui apporter du matériel ou que j'avais quelque chose à lui demander** , répondis-je en serrant les mâchoires à la fin de ma tirade

Elle me regarda intensément après mes explications, puis elle pris une expression de compréhension et de tristesse.

 **-** **je vois** , dit-elle

Puis elle regarda sa fille quelques secondes puis Jake avant de prendre une décision le concernant.

 **\- Neytiri je te charge de former notre invité Jake, tu lui apprendras toute nos coutumes et traditions, apprend lui tout ce qu'il doit savoir** , lui dit-elle

\- **pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas juste mère** , dit celle-ci agacée

Mo'at lui fit signe que la discussion était terminée, ce qui exaspéra Neytiri mais elle ne dit cependant plus rien.

\- c'est décidé ma fille t'enseignera nos usages, apprend bien Jake Sully et nous verrons si nous pouvons te guérir de ta folie, dit la Tsahik du clan

Il l'a remercia d'un signe de tête et resta silencieux.

 **-** **et toi que sais-tu de nous ?** Me demanda Mo'at

 **\- à peu près tout ce qu'il y a savoir niveau théorique, bien sûr à l'exception du tir à l'arc où je dois avouer que je m'en sors plutôt bien** , lui répondis-je

 **\- très bien Tsu'tey** , dit-elle simplement

 **\- oui grande** **Tsahik que puis-je faire pour vous ?** Demanda t-il

 **\- tu lui apprendras tout ce qu'il a à savoir niveau pratique et préviens moi quand ce sera fait** , dit-elle

 **\- comme vous voudrez grande** **Tsahik, il sera fait selon désir** , répondit-il

Je palis et deviens blême, les yeux écarquiller

 **-** **non pitié non ne pouvons pas plutôt échanger ?** Demande-je pale et inquiète et tremblant de tout mon corps

 **\- il ne va pas te manger tu sais ?** Me dit Mo'at amusé par mon comportement

Je le regardai inquiète, il me regardait avec amusement et je détournai aussitôt le regard

 **\- très bien si je n'ai pas le choix tans pis** , répondis-je

 **\- Eywa mon amie, je t'en supplie, donne moi la force nécessaire, pour survivre à cette nouvelle épreuve que je dois subir, je t'en prie** , prie-je à voix basse

\- qui est Eywa ? Demanda Jake, qui m'avait entendu

Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de détourner la tête et personne ne répondit à sa question par contre celle-ci me valu comme regard de la part de Tsu'tey, Neytiri et ses parents des regards d'interrogations et de curiosités. Je détournai le regard puis Eytukan prit la parole.

 **\- bien maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, il est temps d'aller manger.**

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers « l'étage » supérieur de l'arbre pour pouvoir manger, et tous le monde s'assis pour commencer à manger je vis Jake assis à côté de Neytiri et lui parler et d'après ce que je pouvais lire sur leurs lèvres ils étaient en train de faire les présentations enfin plus Neytiri que Jake. Je pris un bol avec un peu de nourriture avant de commencer à aller vers le fond quand on m'interpella.

\- **Où vas-tu ? Assis toi donc à côté de moi ! N'aie pas peur je te mangerai pas** , me dit Tsu'tey amusé

 **\- je vais manger au fond, et je suis dans l'incapacité physique de pouvoir m'accroupir, ou même d'être à moitié allongé comme vous l'êtes vous quand vous êtes à dos ikran ou quand vous voulez vous faire discret pour pas que votre proie vous voit avant qu'elle ne se reçoit votre flèche** , lui explique-je **, je ne peux donc pas m'asseoir avec toi par terre. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vais au fond car je vais devoir manger debout alors autant éviter de gêner ton futur peuple Tsu'tey.**

Puis je partis sans attendre qu'il réplique vers le fond pour pouvoir manger tranquillement au bout d'une demi heure je pense tout le monde alla finalement se coucher quelques « étages » plus haut et je vis ainsi Jake s'endormir avant de moi aussi fermer les yeux pour les rouvrir dans mon corps d'origine je levai la machine avant d'en sortir et je vis Jake lui aussi réveiller et installer sur son fauteuil roulant par Grace et Max.

\- alors d'après ce que j'ai compris vous étiez tous les deux chez les Na'vis c'est ça ? Me demanda Grace

 **\- c'est ça** , approuve-je

\- vous êtes chanceux tous les deux, nous dit Grace

 **\- non je ne le suis pas durant tous mon séjour, je vais devoir rester avec Tsu'tey** , lui dis-je

Grace palis légèrement elle connaissait mes deux secrets concernant Tsu'tey et elle savait l'épreuve que j'allais devoir subir en étant aussi proche de Tsu'tey.

Nous partîmes ensuite tous à la cafétéria où nous prîmes tous à manger et j'allai m'asseoir à ma table personnelle où Grace me rejoignis.

 **\- comment tu vas faire avec Tsu'tey ?** Me demanda Grace

 **\- il n'ait au courant de rien, mais il sait que j'ai des difficultés physiques** , lui répondis-je tout en mangeant

 **-** **et comment le sait-il ?** Me demanda Grace en mangeant elle aussi

 **\- j'ai dû lui en parler quand il m'a demandé de m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le sol** , lui dis-je tout en continuant à manger

 **\- je vois, tu sais que si tu as le moindre problème tu peux venir me voir ou si tu souhaite juste te confier je serai toujours là pour toi !** Me dit-elle tout en faisant la même chose que moi

 **\- je sais et je t'en remercie Grace** , lui dis-je reconnaissante, je finis mon repas et bu mon verre d'eau avant de commencer à me lever.

 **\- je t'en prie** , me répondit-elle

Je pris mon plateau que je déposai sur une étagère pour que les personnes en cuisine puissent le récupérer et laver tout son contenu puis je partis vers ma chambre où je me couchai dans mon lit adapté à mon handicap et me questionna sur ma journée de demain.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Installation chez les Na'vi

Chapitre 3 : Installation chez les Na'vi

Rappel : Ce qui est marqué en **gras** est le langage Na'vi

* * *

PDV Stella

Aujourd'hui je me réveillai un peu plus tard que d'habitude, en effet en général je suis debout dès 5h30/6h00 (du matin bien sur). Et ce matin je me suis réveillée exceptionnellement à 7h00, je me préparai donc rapidement pour aller ensuite dans la salle des machines où j'entrai dans celle portant le numéro 3 et Jake alla dans celle portant le numéro 4 après avoir identifié toutes les personnes importantes du clan des Omaticaya, je fermai la machine de liaison puis je fermai les yeux pour débuter le transfert.

Quand je les rouvris de nouveau c'était dans mon corps d'avatar, Jake lui les ouvrit cinq minutes plus tard, je m'aidai ensuite des branches situées au dessus de mon lit pour me relever sans blesser mon dos déjà mal en point et descendit de l'arbre maison pour pouvoir quitter le village et récupérer mon arc et mes flèches ainsi que tout mon matériel pour fabriquer et préparer de la nourriture pour mes amis les animaux de cette forêt.

Mais j'aurai dû me douter que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que ça, car quand j'arrivai finalement tout en bas de l'arbre, les parents de Neytiri et Tsu'tey s'y trouvaient déjà et me regardèrent surpris.

 **\- Bonjour comment allez-vous ?** Demande-je poliment

 **\- Très bien nous te remercions et toi Stella ?** Me répondit et me questionna Eytukan

 **\- Je vais bien je vous remercie grand chef Eytukan** , lui répondis-je

 **\- Où vas-tu à cette heure si matinale ?** Me demanda Mo'at

 **\- Récupérer mes affaires que j'ai laissé dans la forêt, je vais en avoir besoin si Jake et moi restons ici** , lui répondis-je

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Me demanda Tsu'tey

 **\- Mon arc et mes flèches ainsi que mon matériel fabrication et préparation de nourriture pour les animaux vivant sur cette planète** , dis-je

 **\- Je me demande si ton ami Jake en a un également d'arc** , dit Tsu'tey

 **\- Jake n'est PAS mon ami !** Siffle-je avec colère. **Qu'on soit tout de suite d'accord Tsu'tey et non cet idiot n'en a pas et ce n'est pas plus mal !** Lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers la sortie de l'arbre maison

 **\- Attends ! Je ne voulais pas de vexée désolé** , me dit Tsu'tey

 **\- C'est bon ca va Tsu'tey** , lui dis-je. **Peux-tu me lâcher le bras s'il te plait pour que je puisse aller récupérer mes affaires ?** Lui demande-je

Il me lâcha le bras mais me barra néanmoins la route en se mettant face à moi et je le regardai avec interrogation.

 **\- Je t'accompagne** , me dit-il

 **\- Très bien à ta guise Tsu'tey j'espère que marcher et courir ne te dérange pas car c'est ce qu'on va faire pendant un moment !** Lui dis-je

 **\- Pas de problème** , me dit-il

 **\- Très bien allons-y alors** , lui dis-je

Et c'est ainsi que durant plus de deux heures nous marchâmes ou nous courûmes à travers la forêt pour aller récupérer mes affaires. Je les retrouvai exactement à l'endroit où je les avais laissé hier en rentrant à la base et en très bon état ce qui signifiait qu'aucunes créatures ne c'étaient approchées de mes affaires, je mis mon arc et mes flèches dans mon dos et le reste à savoir mes deux sacs sur chaque côté de mes épaules avant de regarder Tsu'tey et de lui dire.

 **\- C'est bon on peut y aller !**

 **\- Alors allons-y !** Me dit-il avant de me demander. **Est-ce que tu veux que je te prenne tes sacs ?**

 **\- Non c'est gentil de le proposer Tsu'tey mais non ça ira** , lui dis-je

 **\- Comme tu veux mais sache que ma proposition tiens jusqu'au retour du village** , me dit Tsu'tey

 **\- D'accord je te remercie Tsu'tey** , lui dis-je en lui souriant

 **\- Je t'en prie** , me dit-il

Nous refîmes le trajet du retour en marchant où nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup mais le peu de parole que l'on se dit nous en apprit beaucoup sur l'autre. Le trajet fut plus long qu'à aller et à moitié du chemin je donnai l'un de mes sacs à Tsu'tey car je commençais à fatiguer un peu, il le prit sans un mot mais en me regardant le visage soucieux. Je détournai la tête à ce moment là un peu gênée par son regard et nous continuâmes le chemin jusqu'au village en marchant et nous y arrivâmes finalement trois heures plus tard.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Formation chez les Na'vis

Chapitre 4 : Début de la formation chez les Na'vi

Note auteur: merci à Yuki kyoko-29 pour m'avoir fait remarqué mes erreurs de frappe dans le prénom de mon personnage féminin en effet son nom est Stella et non Sarah et merci pour ta review c'est gentil et pour répondre à ta question oui l'incident dont je parle à un rapport avec l'incident mentionner dans le film mais tu découvriras ce qu'il lui est arrivée que plus tard, car je ne vais pas en parler tout de suite !

PDV Stella

Après avoir récupéré toutes mes affaires Tsu'tey et moi-même nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain consacré au tir à l'arc.

Une fois arrivé sur place nous vîmes Neytiri et Jack face à une cible - immobile bien sûr – et Neytiri était en train de corriger la position de Jack.

 **\- bien commençons l'entrainement Stella** , me dit Tsu'tey

 **\- quand tu veux Tsu'tey,** lui répondis-je avant de prendre mon arc et de le faire passer devant moi

 **\- mets-toi en position de tir, me dit-il ce que je fis aussitôt, très bien maintenant essaye de viser le centre de ta cible avec l'une de tes flèches,** me dit Tsu'tey

Je pris alors aussitôt trois de mes flèches puis les positionna tout aussi rapidement sur mon arc avant de les tirer d'un seul coup et elles partirent aussitôt se planter toutes les trois en plein centre.

Je refis la même chose deux fois encore, et elles allèrent toutes se planter au centre de la cible.

Puis je pris ma dernière flèche la mit sur mon arc avant arquer celui-ci et de tirer une dernière fois en plein centre de la cible ma dernière flèche transperça d'ailleurs l'une de mes précédentes flèches en deux pour venir se loger en plein milieu du rond central.

 **\- alors quand penses-tu Tsu'tey ? Mon niveau est-il bon pour toi ?** Lui demande-je mi amusée mi ironique en me retournant vers lui, et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte du silence qui régnait autour de nous et que Tsu'tey me regardait à moitié impressionné et à moitié choqué par ma performance.

Je haussais finalement les épaules et alla récupérer mes flèches planter dans la cible à 250 mètres de où on se situait Tsu'tey et moi.

 **\- jusqu'à quelle distance peux-tu tirer ?** Me demanda Tsu'tey quand je revins vers lui avec toutes mes flèches dans mon sac situé dans mon dos.

 **\- je peux tirer jusqu'à 700/750 mètres environ sans jamais raté ma cible qu'elle soit en mouvement ou non** , lui répondis-je

 **\- impressionnant !** Dit Tsu'tey

 **\- merci on fait quoi maintenant ?** Demande-je

 **\- suis-moi** , me dit-il

C'est sur ces mots que nous quittâmes le terrain d'entrainement où je constatai qu'il était toujours silencieux et que tout le monde sembler me regarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes devant un troupeau d'équidius.

 **\- es-tu déjà montée sur leur dos ?** Me demanda Tsu'tey

 **\- plus depuis mon accident, mais bon on peut toujours essayer** , dis-je à Tsu'tey avec un sourire un peu crispé

Puis je me dirigeai vers l'un d'eux et le pris avec moi en l'éloignant de quelques mètres de son troupeau je pris ensuite mon coda avant de faire le lien via le Tsaheylu pour que l'on puisse se parler.

 _« Bonjour mon amie, peux-tu te baisser pour que je puisse monter sur ton dos s'il te plait car j'en suis incapable physiquement »_ Lui demande-je

 _« Bien sur amie et sœur de notre mère »_ Me répondit-il

Puis elle se coucha pour me permettre de le monter et une fois sur son dos elle se releva pour se retrouver sur ses jambes.

 **\- étonnant** , dit Tsu'tey, **normalement ils ne se baissent jamais !**

 **\- oui mais normalement leur cavalier peuvent les monter sans problème et ils ne souffrent d'aucun problème physique quel qu'ils soient** , lui répondis-je

 **\- c'est vrai j'avais oublié toutes mes excuses** , dit-il

 **\- pas de problème, excuses acceptées, voyons voir combien de temps je peux tenir sur leur dos sans trop souffrir** , lui dis-je en souriant

 **\- je vais en chercher un et on y va** , me dit Tsu'tey en me rendant mon sourire

Puis il alla chercher un équidius et en sortit avec un avant de refermer la barrière et de monter sur son dos après avoir fait le Tsaheylu et il me rejoignit et s'arrêta à côté de moi.

 **\- on y va ?** Me demanda-t-il

 **\- je te suis Tsu'tey** , lui dis-je

 **\- dans ce cas c'est parti !** Dit-il

Puis il partit en trottant en allant tout droit et je le suivis en demandant mentalement à mon équidius de ne pas aller trop vite car mon dos me faisais un peu souffrir ce qu'elle accepta, et c'est ainsi que Tsu'tey et moi nous nous baladâmes pendant plus d'une heure avant de rentrer car mon dos me faisais beaucoup souffrir, une fois de retour à l'arbre maison mon équidius se coucha sur le sol pour me permettre de descendre de son dos, en l'enjambant puis je m'écartai un peu pour qu'elle puisse se relever et discuta avec elle une dernière fois.

 _« Merci mon amie cette balade était très agréable, et je te remercie de m'avoir aidé à monter et à descendre ton dos »_ Lui dis-je

 _« Ne me remercie pas c'est tout à fait normal mon amie et_ ma _sœur, quand à la balade je suis contente que tu l'aie apprécié ! Je te souhaite de passer une bonne journée ! »_ Me dit-elle

 _« Je te remercie mon amie et bonne journée à toi aussi ! »_ Lui répondis-je

 _« Merci et à bientôt_ _»_ Me dit-elle

 _« A bientôt »_ Dis-je avant de rompre notre lien grâce au Tsaheylu et d'enlever mon coda de l'une de ses antennes.

Puis elle partit rejoindre son troupeau et Tsu'tey me rejoignis et descendit de sa monture et rompis le lien avec celle-ci de la même façon que moi.

 **\- tu es douée il y a pas à dire** , me dit-il

 **\- c'est gentil Tsu'tey mais là je commence à avoir le dos en feu** , lui dis-je

 **\- tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer dans ce cas** , me dit Tsu'tey le visage soucieux

 **\- c'est ce que je vais faire, passe une bonne journée Tsu'tey** , lui dis-je

 **\- merci et toi repose toi bien** , me dit-il

 **\- merci c'est gentil** , lui dis-je

Avant de me rendre en haut de l'arbre maison et de faire très attention quand je me couchai, une fois couchée je refermai la feuille qui m'enveloppa comme dans un cocon, ferma les yeux et m'endormis jusqu'au soir où Tsu'tey me réveilla une heure avant l'heure du repas. Et je descendis discuter avec quelques personnes que je rencontrais en chemin, puis discuta avec quelques personnes quand l'heure de manger se manifesta. On pouvait dire que j'avais passé une bonne journée.

Une fois le repas terminé je discuta avec les parents de Neytiri pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'on aillent tous se coucher. Demain un nouveau jour se lèvera et qui je l'espère sera aussi bon que celui d'aujourd'hui.


End file.
